Concertina Avalon & The Concertas
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: (Just click to find out)


**Concertina Avalon (& The Concertas) **

First Name: Concertina

Last Name: Avalon

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese American

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Fictional Birthdate: April 17, 1994 FT (Fictional Time)

Realistic Birthdate: Circa 2013 RT (Realistic Time)

Fictional Birthplace/Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Realistic Birthplace/Hometown: San Diego, California

Context Decades: 1990s; 2000s

Music Background: Doo Wop and Soul

Plays an instrument? No. She just sings.

When the parents of Concertina Avalon migrated from Japan to America, they were stationed in Detroit Michigan. In the meantime on April 17, 1994 FT, their daughter was born. Growing up aside from school studies, Concertina found great interest in the music of Motown which is chiefly the genre known as Soul. She also found great interest in the music that came right before Soul which was Doo Wop. For those reasons, her parents signed her up for singing lessons and she did pretty well. In school, Concertina met four girls just like her. They had the same nationality, the same hair color, the same eye color, the same height, the same age, the same major, and the same role of their major which is again singing. In kindergarten, she met a pig-tailed hair girl named Agnes Alto. In middle school, she met two other girls. One is named Soprana Anne and the other is named Gavottine Backus. Last but not least, in high school, she met a fourth girl named Bassy Contra who plays bass vocal or sings bass. Every after school, the five girls would gather around in their school's front yard or sometimes in their school's auditorium whenever it's left open and they would harmonize vocally any song that came into their minds. Together, they call themselves Concertina Avalon and The Concertas. The name derives from the musical term "Concerto" which means "concert" in Italian. The letter "O" at the end is replaced with the letter "A" to make it feminine since they obviously are a girl group. After high school graduation, the girl group got themselves a record deal fictionally under the Motown label and they debuted as a cover band since no songwriter knew about them at first so they ended up singing songs that were already written. The reason why they didn't receive a record deal until after high school graduation is because they wanted to concentrate on their school studies beforehand. Meanwhile, the members of another group named K-On were flying in an airplane because they wanted to move from Japan to America after high school/college graduation in hopes of achieving a broader audience (In countries like Japan, high school is college as told by Cuyamaca College student Merle Howard). When they arrived in America, they were also stationed in Detroit and the reason why they were stationed there is because back when they were in school, they always had fun studying the history of Hitsville, USA/Motown records. The group consisted of four members. One is named Yui Hirasawa who plays electric guitar. The second one is named Mio Akiyama who plays bass guitar. The third one is named Tsumugi Kotobuki who played the keyboard and the fourth one is named Ritsu Tainaka who plays the drum set. The fifth member named Azusa Nakano who also plays electric guitar left the group because she decided to marry her boyfriend after high school/college graduation. On another account, Tsumugi's keyboard broke and she couldn't afford a new one. But instead of attempting to buy a new keyboard, she decided to switch to playing piano since its keys are set the exact the same as the keyboard and the piano is not as probable to break than the keyboard because the piano is not electronic as opposed to the keyboard. By the time the members of this girl group landed, they decided to perform at the airport as a way to get public attention at first sight. As a result, they got a record deal from the same person who gave one to Concertina Avalon and The Concertas. When the members of K-On were in the studio one day, they found out that they were performing to accompany a vocal group which was Concertina Avalon and The Concertas themselves. As soon as that girl group entered the studio during their first debut as a cover band, the members said "what are you guys doing here?" K-On answered: "We're just here to accompany you. That's all". Concertina Avalon and The Concertas covered many songs from the 1960s before covering songs from the 1950s since songs from the '60s are more popular and varied than songs from the '50s. They also covered songs from the 1990s since they also grew up listening to them during their childhood. They also covered songs from the 2000s so that they can become more popular than they need to be. They additionally covered Jpop songs since they're Japanese American. Then one day, Concertina was at a recreation center and she met the character of myself (Ronnlee Morris). I fell in love with her and from then on, she and her four best friends began singing original songs since they found out that I was a songwriter.


End file.
